casterworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey Burke
Casey Artemis Burke 'is a Caster with Agro-Casting, plant manipulation. He is Sam Judd’s best friend in the ''JUDD series. He was born to Shaun and Stacey Burke on March seventeenth. Everyone in his family has Gaelic names, a tradition passed down in the Burke family dated back to when Casey’s first ancestors that came to the United States of America, Casey’s is Mackye Dirmadt Conell IV, named his father, grandfather, and great grandfather. Biography Physical appearance Casey has pure orange hair, unless it’s wet, in which case it turns brown and emerald green eyes. He’s five foot eleven with a semi-muscular build and a pretty wide frame that makes him look a little bit more muscular then he is. Casey usually cuts his hair really short but sometimes lets it’s grow out a little bit but only allows it to reach the top of his eyebrows usually. Casey is always seen wearing tight short sleeved V-neck shirts with baggy basketball shorts, his white Air Jordans and a pair of his many Aries High-school colored socks. He’s rarely seen wearing any other color shirt then white but on occasion he does change the color. Personality and traits Abilities '''Agro-kineses Casey has the ability to manipulate plants and their growth. Madness Vayne isn’t too much different from Casey in his basic personality traits, he, like Casey is very vain, much as his name sounds, sometimes it even being spelled as Vain. Vayne also answers to Pride, the name given to him by the Seven Sins of Madness while his Gaelic name is Faoineas. When Vayne gets the chance, he truly enjoys making plants grow at a rapid rate, taking only second to grow inside of someone making the body explode and their blood rain down as he lets it shower him. One major difference between Casey and Vayne is that Vain is extremely morbid and demented, always thinking of ways to kill people that would make anyone’s skin crawl as they cringe listening to him. He sees his hobby as an art form, always making it a scene when he kills someone. Like all States of Madness, when submerged, Vayne acts as Casey’s negative conscious, constantly putting thoughts of homicide and negative ways of reacting to situations into his head. Casey does a very good job of hiding the thoughts made by Vayne but, although rare, he does give into it out of anger but even more rarely acts upon it. Naturally, Vayne utterly hates Sam and all of Casey’s friends, constantly thinking of various different ways to kill them hoping that without his friends, Casey will want to stay in a constant state of Madness. Oddly, Vayne gets along very well with Casey’s brother Peter. Although, Peter is able to get along with all’s Madness, which just makes his that much worse. Madness Trigger Casey’s Madness is triggered when he causes plants to grow too quickly or too large. Casey has the strength to hold Vayne back much of the time, but Vayne being just as strong and even more stubborn, it’s very hard for Casey’s body not to give up and let the Madness out. Physical changes Vayne changes Casey’s appearance drastically. His hair becomes auburn, the front spiked while the rest is hidden underneath a loose beanie. He wears leather fingerless gloves and black, steel-toed combat boots. He wears a torn, tight, green and black striped t-shirt with torn dark blue jeans. Relationships Etymology Casey is a unisex name derived from the Irish Gaelic cathasaigh meaning “vigilant” or “watchful”, fitting his protectiveness of Sam. Casey was given the name Artemis by his mother who is fascinated by Greek Mythology, even though she knows Artemis is a female deity’s name and not a male’s. It is a Greek name derived from artemes meaning “safe” and the name of the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting, twin to Apollo and daughter of Zeus and Leto, known as Diana to the Romans. Burke is an English and Irish name which originates with the Cambro-Normans. In Old English, the name means “fortified hill”. Mackye is Gaelic name meaning. Dirmadt is a Gaelic name meaning “free from envy”. Its new Irish derivatives are Dermot and Dirmat. Conell is a Gaelic surname and is the derivative of Connell and Conall, a name composed of con (from cú meaning “hound” or “wolf”) and gal (meaning “valor”). Vayne is a name created by the authors as a way of spelling vain as a name. Vayne’s Gaelic name, Faoinaes literally just means vanity. Appearances Trivia * Originally, Casey was planned to have a buzzcut and always walk around with as many Aries High colors as he possibly could. At least he still has the tight white shirt, though. *Casey was originally based off of someone else, a guy Joseph and Erika went to high school with of the same name, which is why Casey and Sam originally weren’t going to stay friends long. They didn’t know Casey for very long. But since he's been based off a friend of Schultz's, a different approach was taken with the character. Category:Biography Category:Physical appearence Category:Personality and traits Category:Abilities Category:Madness Category:Relationships Category:Etymology Category:Appearances Category:Trivia Category:Gallery